


The Talk II

by AgreedEquation



Series: Snapshots of a Love Affair [7]
Category: Cricket RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 09:06:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4054390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgreedEquation/pseuds/AgreedEquation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Brendon's turn to have a little chat with Trent and Dale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Talk II

It was quite clear to Dale that something was going on when he saw the look on Trent’s face after he had let him into the room. “Come in,” Trent said, his voice quiet. “We’ve got a visitor,” he added and turned his head towards his team’s captain.

“Dale, hi,” Brendon greeted with a smile. “I’d like to have a chat with the two of you.” He gestured his hand towards the two chairs at the other side of the table. “Just to clear things up.”

Dale nodded and sat down across Brendon. “I can guess what this is about,” he said, managing a small smile for the other man. “And before you say anything, I would like to make it clear that I really care about Trent. We’re not just fooling around.”

Trent sat down next to Dale and rested his hand on his boyfriend’s knee. “He knows that. I already told him.”

This made Brendon laugh a little. “I definitely know. He’s smitten with you, Dale.” He grinned widely at Trent. “And I’m happy for you. This is not me telling you to stop seeing each other,” he went on, starting to get serious now. “As captain of the team, it’s my job to make sure our team performs at their best. Having loved ones around is an important part of that. Happy players off the field are usually happy players on the field.”

“So why are we having this conversation?” Trent asked, confused. He had been afraid that Brendon was going to tell him to break it off with Dale, that it would be too complicated to be having a relationship with a member from another team.

Brendon took a deep breath. “Firstly, I need to know what Dale’s plans are. Are you planning to follow us around during this entire tour?” he asked, looking at the two men in front of him. They were an odd couple, he thought, but somehow they also made sense. “Because that’s too much. We’re here to play cricket and I don’t want Dale to become a distraction to you,” he told Trent, pointing at him. “It’s the same for all of us. I won’t see my wife and kids for a while. It sucks but that’s how we live. Casual visits are absolutely fine but don’t follow him for the entire tour.”

“As much as I would love do that,” Dale started, glancing at Trent. “I can’t. I need to get back to South Africa for when we start training again and after that I’ll be heading to Bangladesh. So don’t worry about that.”

“And secondly?” Trent asked.

“We need to keep a lid on this,” Brendon told the two men. “Don’t get me wrong, I’m happy for you and I will be supportive in any way I can,” he went on. “ _But_ if this gets out, shit will hit the fan. Two international players from a different team who are dating each other? The media will eat you alive and I don’t want it to end your careers.”

“We know,” Dale replied, nodding. “We’ve talked about this before and we both feel that way too,” he told Brendon. “It won’t be easy, but we both want to at least try.”

“It won’t be,” Brendon agreed. “You’re going to have to be extremely careful when you go out. If someone sees you here in Leeds with him, people are going to start asking questions. And I’m sorry for that. I wish it could be different for you, but it’s not.”

“Thanks, Baz,” Trent said, relieved that they had his support.

“One more piece of advice,” Brendon started as het stood up, getting ready to leave. “Change the background picture on your phone. If you want to keep this a secret, having a picture of the two of you together as your background is not the way to do it. Sooner or later someone from the outside will catch a glimpse of that.”

Dale smacked Trent’s shoulder with the back of his hand. “I told you to change that.”

Trent gave Dale an apologetic look. “Sorry. It’s such a cute picture. Never thought anyone would see it.”

Brendon snorted loudly. “Told you he was totally smitten.”

Dale stood up too and shook the other man’s hand. “I appreciate this,” he said and then patted his shoulder.

“Just don’t do anything stupid, please. And if you guys want to talk about this, I’m here for you, okay?” Brendon and Dale walked towards the door together and Dale opened it. “One more thing,” Brendon whispered, making sure Trent couldn’t hear. “If you hurt him, I’ll hurt you more. Understood? Your crazy eyes don’t scare me.” He patted Dale on the back and smiled at him, pretending he hadn’t just threatened him. He thought Dale was a good guy, but if he ever hurt Trent, he would make sure he paid for it. His teammates were his family, his _brothers_ , and if someone messed with one of them, they were messing with him as well.


End file.
